User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Got to go, see ya. : ) User:Kingdonfin happy birthday in 20 days! hope you get more bioniclesMotni 18:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks th@nx.-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 21:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well from the description he kinda sounds like his tribe was the sand tribe, so couldn't that make him part zesk, hence the mutation? how do you get a signiture? --Motni 15:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The preview button I never noticed that there was such a thing, but thank you for telling me. It would be a great solution for me, I always find out that I forgot something when I already clicked the save this page button. Oh, and is it only posible to edit the pages by headline?Eeneend 09:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) skopio Oh it was nothing to do that to the skopio page. I better go do something more now. Gallon O' Milk I do not trust him as far as I can throw him. First of, he abuses people. Second of, he thinks it is funny to vandals and Hack. And Third he thinks it is funny to rename my wiki the Stupid wiki. Mata Nui, I say this as a word of warning, you can't trust him. This is not for me to Deside but I think you should consider the harm he has caused. By the way are you the site leader? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You are a good Admin, Mata Nui. : ) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean. I went through what you are going through now. I had to make the choice of letting a user who vandalized my wiki be blocked or stay. He swore he had changed. And he has. He is called Atukamakirk 2.9. He has changed. He make my Wiki a better place and edited a lot. But what Gallon O' Milk has done is different. You are a good Admin because you want to believe that some one can change, and to give them a chance. Who is the site leader of this wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool! I am going to be working on 3 wiki's at the moment! The Bioncicle Reviews Wiki, this wiki, and the BIonicle Creations wiki![[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 21:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) t is but after I have done some I fell really happy with myself. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, bye. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Exile War Check out my blog Exile War.It involves all new and old bionicles from Toa to Tuma!! i spek english(very bad)y spek spanish Exile War just go to --Ithilis Ignika-''"'the brotherhood has come for you!"' 16:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC)'s blog!!! Yeah I noticed, I'm just dead tired. It's 3am to me so I'm a bit unfocused. Hey, cool change you made on the Mata Nui spirit page! One fact I didn't know! You sure are quick at these things!How much ''do you know about the upcoming movie, Mata Nui? You can call me Kiina. Mata Nui great spirit page change( COOL) Hey, cool change you made on the Mata Nui spirit page! One fact I didn't know! You sure are quick at these things!How much do you know about the upcoming movie, Mata Nui? You can call me Kiina. Sorry about the oops on the last Exile War post. It's my first time, so I have to work things out. Thanks Hey, thanks for asking if you could use my logo pic in a site logo. I'm not mad, nor do I want you to remove it, or give me credit or anything, I just want to tell you that if you do anything like this again, be polite and ask first.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) :No problem. Out of curiosity though, how did you find it, if you didn't take it from my userpage (on the top, where the pic is displayed)?' •' Hammerise(talk) ::I won't, don't worry. =) ' •' Hammerise(talk) Great Logo Hey, I was traveling around in Belgium for a week with my dad (sweet country!), so I was a bit absent, but I will get to the point. Your logo is great, its exactly what I was thinking of. Now anything what we have to do is get the logo to the left upper corner, maybe we can vote between the present logo and the new logo. Eeneend 18:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The text itself is exelent, but it should be underneath the logo, and not in the front of it (if you would change the text into an tinner form, it might be possible to locate it in the front of the logo, but this kind of text is way better than a tinner form). Eeneend 12:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) When do we start? Hey, when do we start the voting about the logo? (I decided to wait until you came back from holiday, and I don't know how to create a voting) Oh, and are you able to enlarge the logo a bit? Eeneend 18:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Here is the current logo in the right dimensions, so it fits into monaco. Could you update it for me, please? Thanks.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) What's the point of having a userpage if you can't edit it? I blocked it when I was an admin. Or at least unblock it. Also, the Toa Makao, account on Wikimetru is mine. I'm getting tired of people ignoring my message I left on PL's talk page (on Wikimetru) that noone replied to. It's annoying because ppl think im someone else and I'd like to help out on the new wiki, but I can't get a job because I haven't been promoted :( The image I see you already figured out what image to replace.. =P And you're not a noob for not knowing something, you've got to find out how to do it somewhere... if there's anything else you need, feel free to ask, and I'll help if I can. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Great. I like the changes you did, I only left the username color in tan, because otherwise it can't be read, and I added a border to the community news thingy (or whatever it is). If you've got any more ideas, let me know.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::How does white work with your settings? Any other bright colors that make the username readable?' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Feb's cool. My username is where the watchlist is on your screen, so any bright color would work. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I think, maybe you should update that example pic of the skin, I think it's much better with the improvements.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok. By the way, we're in the same time zone.. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 09:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) What??!! You're Swedish? I wouldn't have guessed that because you're English is good. I thought you were American like most people here. Perfect The logo itself is perfect, great work! I still remember the day I was on the beach with my dad, an I drawed the logo in the sand. But back to buisness (if that correctly spelled), I already talked to daiku about the new logo, but I it was the old version (without text), and he still didn't answer. Do you know how to get that logo in the left upper corner?Eeneend 11:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How many admins are away for the summer? However, shall I contact them all, and tell them about the logo, or are you going to do that?Eeneend 11:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) OK, give me a message when I should start contacting admins, also give me a message when you did that.Eeneend 11:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Totally, but is whole page going to change (not that I don't like it, its just the question if that's possible)Eeneend 11:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. But you do know that you have "4rd" on your userpage, right? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 12:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I live in the UK and I'm learning French....that's it. english are you stiil learnig english? look aroud the wiki and see english. motni. how how did you become a adminstrator and i thout that you were 11--TONY IS MOTNI 14:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Looks reasonably good... Is Hammerise also working at the new style of pages (I don't know how to name it), I hope his skin wins, it looks good in combination with the logo. Maybe we should start a sort of Order of Page Designers or something like that.Eeneend 10:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I see no reason why you guys can't keep your respective statuses. Did I miss anything important while I was away? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Why did you revert the changes on MediaWiki:monaco.css? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Try copying it to your personal css and check if the same errors occur.. Is there anything else wrong, other than the edit tab that I didn't notice? ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::It works fine for me.. I'll try to fix it, I just don't know if I'll be able to do it today, I may have to finish it in the morning. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 23:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC)